kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BebopKate
Request! Au secours Might not be over yet :c There's another conflict goin' on with the Erauqs character though it's sorta extending to other characters as well. Kaihedgie 02:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the permaprotect, but I just hope this draws to a close... TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It's not a permaprotect, just for the day. I really don't want to block the talk page of a developing article permanently so we do have a place to post findings on more accurate information once we get them. Seriously, guys. Keep your cool and, to borrow Wikia's expression, don't feed the trolls. That guy made provocative comments and a whole bunch of you just kept throwing him more and more to chew on. If it gets that heated, just stop talking to him and alert one of us; we'll take care of it. I happened to see the end there and snip it before you guys alerted me, but I hate to think what would have developed had I not. I think I need to create a zen non-troll feeding training club or something around here for you hot-headed younguns. ^_^ [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Lady Kate. I'm so sorry...--'NinjaSheik' 03:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Magcloud I just realised this function actually worked. Think we could publish some printed stuff ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) On second thought, see this. Please. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 03:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Unblock Days Missions + .}} Userboxes Mission templates I made a revamped Mission and Challenge Mission template that uses the terms used in the games, and is less vertical. However, it would help if you guys modified it to be the colors you want to be - I pretty much just based it off the first section of your template. :Template:InfoMission358/Test :Template:ChallengeMission Once you guys have the Mission template as you like, copy it over the current template. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I shall tweak it accordingly. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 02:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) She-who-shall-not-be-mentioned She-who-shall-not-be-mentioned, huh? What was that about? Is it really a taboo to say her name? She's a 15 years old girl, not Lord Voldemort.--'NinjaSheik' 01:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC) No, not really. It was more of a bad Voldemort reference. ^_^ [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 01:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay...? You know, I wonder's Amy Cotton is know.--'NinjaSheik' 01:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wanted pages DTN, ENX and I took a close look at the Wanted Pages thing and just realised that there are too many. But not all of them can be burninated... We need your say at Forum:Wanted Pages, please. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:00, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Avatars? I see everyone who makes posts on the talk page has an avatar, how do I get or upload one too? No. i No. i No. i 05:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) No. i Kindly see this. Once you're done, tell me which one you've picked. AND CAN YOU PLEASE STOP EDIT CONFLICTING ME ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 05:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Bujeez. I don't know if I should thank you or tell you to lighten up tne, I was trying to put the link to my page so she or whoever answered my post would know who put it. No need to be so incredibly rude! No. i 05:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry if I sounded rude. But seriously, I wouldn't be rude... if I wasn't edit conflicted for six times. I'll help you out. Further discussion is on your talk page. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 05:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey, No. i. Have you gotten a talk bubble together yet? If not, I can give you hand. Troisnyx is also quite good at these things...don't let getting off on the wrong foot keep you from asking her for help. She really is a nice person. And 6 times? Oh, Troisnyx...I think I got 8 during a particularly hot discussion in the forums one day. Just keep gritting your teeth and resubmitting. Copy and paste is your friend, unless the tone of the discussion changes completely, and then you look really weird and...yeah, I'll just leave off there. ^_^ [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 20:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Gotcha. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Coded Re:Question Au secours, yet again Do you happen to know how the categories in forum pages are configured ? I'm having trouble over KHFR - problem is, we've been trying to create the forum pages, along with their respective categories (TWTNW = DTD and Twilight Town Library = Tour du Souvenir - decided to use other names instead) - but they just didn't work, and the only category which showed up was "Forums" instead. Think you can help us out ? Please ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 14:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Deleting some things